


I'm not looking for absolution

by king_eomer



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, missing moment, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: "Martha Kent ha gli occhi lucidi, il volto bianco e lo sguardo perso. Gli occhi fissi sulla bara chiusa in cui il suo unico figlio, desiderato e amato, giace immobile e freddo senza vita."





	I'm not looking for absolution

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvertimenti:** double drabble, missing moment, triste, angst  
>  **Rating:** safe  
>  **Word:** 200 (conta-parole di @[landedifandom](http://landedifandom.net))  
>  **Prompt:** _029\. Colpa_ scritta per [questa challenge](http://cosmicocean.blogfree.net/?t=5810428)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Il film ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono e con questi scritti non ci guadagno nulla.  
>  **Note:** Prima storia che scrivo da... una vita! molto tempo, speriamo di riprendere il ritmo! :D La canzone ad inzio storia è Walking in my shoes – Depeche Mode

_Now I'm not looking for absolution_  
_Forgiveness for the things i do_  
_But before you come to any conclusions_  
_Try walking in my shoes_

Martha Kent ha gli occhi lucidi, il volto bianco e lo sguardo perso. Gli occhi fissi sulla bara chiusa in cui il suo unico figlio, desiderato e amato, giace immobile e freddo senza vita.  
Bruce non riesce a smettere di guardarla: da lontano il suo sguardo, prima così vivo e fiducioso, appare spento, vuoto, come se la morte di Clark le avesse portato via ogni ragione di esistere.  
_Come se lui le avesse portato via tutto._

Bruce non riesce a smettere di pensare che quello è lo stesso sguardo che per giorni, mesi e _anni_ ha visto riflesso nello specchio sul volto serio di un bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta.  
In quel momento gli affiora una consapevolezza agghiaggiante nel cuore: è il solo responsabile di quello sguardo.  
È colpa sua se la luce negli occhi di Martha è andata via: Doomsday ha dato il colpo di grazia, ma lui ha creato l’arma e indebolito così tanto L’uomo d’Acciaio da portarlo alla morte.  
La cerimonia giunge a termine e la bara viene calata nella terra. Martha piange addolorata e Bruce distoglie lo sguardo.  
La colpa e il dolore che prova lo divorano dentro: le ha portato via la cosa più cara.


End file.
